


Scribbles

by maithcop



Category: The LEGO Movie (2014)
Genre: Gen, hey myself can you stop writing stuff for gcbc and focus on other characters for once, nah
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-29
Updated: 2017-03-29
Packaged: 2018-10-12 14:22:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10492785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maithcop/pseuds/maithcop
Summary: [OLD FIC] Bad Cop reunites with his parents after TAKOS Tuesday





	

**Author's Note:**

> @ myself: stop making gcbc feel sad. bad cop more like,,, sad cop

An explosion. It had seem to come from the Infinity-eth floor of the Octan Office Tower, which had previously flown its way overheard to Bricksburg. Good Cop could see a towering form of dried Kragle taking up a good part of the city. Black bricks began to rain down, nearly hitting several citizens who were trying to run for cover. Good Cop did the same, running under the coffee shop canopy. He knew it wasn't going to protect him much if pieces crashed through, but it gave him a little sense of security.  
Micromanagers everywhere began to deactivate, due to the computers, well, exploding. The cop looked out across the sea of both Kragled and moving civilians.  
_'Mommy and Daddy.'_ Bad Cop said in the back of their shared mind.  
Good said nothing as he continued to look across the street. Their parents must've still been in the office tower at the edge of the universe. He felt a ping of regret and anxiety in their chest for the two. The two cops had hoped that they were moved out of there beforehand, but it was highly unlikely if they were talking about Business.

 

It was only a short time since the good cop half of the two had been erased when Ma and Pa Cop were Kragled, but that didn't mean he wasn't vaguely aware of what was going on in those few short minutes he had still been conscious. He could still hear, muffled sounds from Pa and Bad.

 

_'Son?'_

_'Sorry, Dad. I have a job to do.'_

_Then... it was quiet._

 

Bad Cop had filled Good in on the situation during the ride in Benny's spaceship, despite all the chaos and the randomly timed 'SPACESHIP!'s coming from the astronaut piloting the ship. Once all the heat died down, Good Cop's scribbled eyes began to frantically search for their parents. Several citizens had began to run over to where their friends and families were frozen, Kragled to the street, hugging them, holding their stiff hands. Good Cop felt Bad stir a bit.  
Their parents were still nowhere to be found. They looked harder across the crowd of Kragled individuals. Bad Cop switched out, almost catching Good Cop off guard.  
_'Thank you.'_  
"Y' can't see much without your glasses, can you?'  
_'Not really... 'm sorry.'_  
Bad Cop gave a short sigh in their mind. "Don't be, you're fine..."

Bad Cop ran out from under the canopy out into the middle of the street, several bricks still raining from above. He hadn't been paying all that much attention to where he had been going and nearly found his way over to the Special. He saw him and his friends cheering for him, thanking him, telling him that they were glad he was okay. The cop stopped in his tracks and did his best to find a detour around them. He couldn't face them. Not here and for _darn_ sure not now. He had ran to the other end of the street, doing all he could to avoid them. What would they say if they saw him anyway? After all they did to the other Master Builders, he was sure that they would never forgive them.

He kept running along the sides of the street, hoping, _just hoping_. It wasn't long until he noticed two familiar figures. The very same figures that cared for the two cops their whole life. Good Cop switched out as relief washed over them both. President Business really must have moved them into the city to fit in with the rest of the civilians, despite the two being more country bound. Their relief didn't last long, however, when he realized that they had still been Kragled to that same green base plate as before. Good solemnly walked over and waved his hand with a scribbly smile. 

_'What're you doin'?'_ Good Cop could detect the emptiness in his voice.  
_'They can't see us. I doubt they could even hear us.' ___  
The cop stared at the scared expressions his parents kept, smile fading.  
"'M s-sorry- I thought-"  
'We made a mistake workin' for Business, Good. 'N now we're payin' for it.'  
The cop did his best to keep it together. This was all his fault. His parents didn't deserve this.  
He walked forward to meet his parents' distant gaze, put both his arms around them, and hugged them as tight as he could.  
After what seemed like an eternity, he gave a deep breath and let go. Sitting down next to them, he looked out across the city, several innocent people suffering the same fate.  
Bad Cop was right. They made a mistake working for Business. They had gone in too deep, though. After a few months, Good Cop knew what they were doing was wrong, but at that point, it was a bad idea, _dangerous_ , even, to quit that job. Good Cop's eyes suddenly felt very tired, not being able to look away from the street of people around them. Some where lucky, others, not so much...

___Wait, were some of them... moving? No, it's his eyes. Survivors were just moving around too much, that was it. He gave him a mental memo to get new glasses, his near-sighted butt couldn't see clearly five feet from his face, which was made worse with his scribbly eyes._  
_'Good, forget th' glasses for a sec, will ya?'_  
Wait, they really were moving! Good Cop had to squint his eyes a bit but they really were!  
"Oh, m' gosh." He spoke aloud.  
A familiar voice could be heard from above. Good Cop looked up and noticed a large watering can... floating in mid air? Now they've seen everything. 

__"Uh, oh! I have the antidote for the Kragle! How did that happen?!"_ _

___It was President Business. He was holding the enormous watering can! But it just didn't add up... antidote for the Kragle? Wasn't he just using the Kragle to freeze innocent people? What happened inside that tower, the cops wondered. They didn't have time to wonder for long when he felt a hand touch his shoulder. He jumped up, startled, Bad Cop switching out ready to attack whoever was trying to attack HIM._  
"Hi, son." Ma had said. Bad Cop relaxed, eyes going wide under his aviators. "M-Mommy?" A small smile appeared on his face. Pa was the next to move out of the frozen prison. Whatever foul-smelling solution Business had been watering down on these people had been dissolving the Kragle, seemingly within seconds. The family stared at each other for a few seconds, Bad Cop mentally checking to see if they weren't dreaming. Soon, all three of them were close to tears, happy to see each other again.  
"Mommy, Daddy! You're okay!" He shouted with glee, which was a pretty rare sight for someone like Bad Cop. He walked over and hugged them, again, as tight as he could.  
"We're okay, Son!" They had all been laughing, the younger cops relieved that their parents had been alive and safe. Ma and Pa, however, had slowed down their relieved laughter, and pulled away to face Bad Cop.  
"Are y' doin' okay, Son?"  
"How are ya holdin' up?"  
Bad Cop took a few moments to register what his parents had meant by 'holding up'. Of course. He remembered that last they saw him, Good Cop had been erased. As far as they knew, he had been MIA. Well, it's now or never. Bad took a breath and walked a few feet away from them. "Now, Mom, Dad? Don't freak out." He spoke aloud to Good Cop. "Ready?"  
His parents gave looks of hope and confusion before his head spun around to reveal Good Cop's new, scribbly face. It made Ma and Pa jump a bit, which Good took note of. He didn't know what to say. They looked nervous, scared, even. They were scared of him, weren't they. He understood, he'd be scared of himself too. The young cop's scribbled smile faltered a bit. After a few short moments, the older cops began to hold their arms out to him, pulling him in for a hug. His smile started to return. "Hi, Mom... Hi, Dad..."  
Ma had put her hand on his cheek. "Oh, darling, your poor face...!"  
"'M alright, Mommy..."  
"Are ya holdin' up jus' fine?" Pa had asked.  
Good Cop's smile faltered again. "Some 'f m' senses are messed up a bit, and I may need new glasses, but 'm fine." The three- no, four of them (Good Cop could feel Bad's happiness in their mind), embraced each other again, Good Cop setting his head on their shoulders, and Ma placing a kiss on her sons' cheek.  
"Listen, son, we'll fix up your face as soon as we can, alrighty?"  
"Oh, Mommy, you don't have t'."  
Pa shook his head. "Son, we want t' help you. President Business did some awful things t' botha ya, and we don't want you two to be reminded of that everytime y' look in th' mirror."  
Good Cop's heart felt like it was ready to burst. He always forgot how much his parents cared about him until they showed it. Tears began to blur his vision as they fell down the sides of his face. 

___'Good. You're staining th' back of their shirts.'_ He gave a quiet chuckle._ _

___Good Cop chuckled back. Well, Bad Cop's been quiet. Wait. Good Cop looked down at his parents' backs, watery ink stains running down their pale blue shirts. He pulled away as fast as he could. "Agh, 'm sorry." His parents instantly took note of his face. The ink making up his eyes had mixed with his tears, causing it to run. He made attempts to both cover up his face as well as try to rub off the wet ink with his hands, as it just made it worse, smearing the ink of his eyes and mouth._  
_'D'you need t' switch out?'_  
Bad Cop felt Good Cop nod and he quickly took over. Oh, boy, he was crying too wasn't he? Well, at least his face wasn't made out of ink and was easily hid under his aviators. He noticed his parents looking at the backs of their shirts. "Son, it's alright." Ma had reassured him. "Aye, Son, we have more than one!" Pa added. Bad Cop smiled. 

____''m sorry, Bad, I kinda smeared m' face...'__  
"Son, we'll redraw your face for ya when we get home alright?"  
Her son nodded. He felt like he was making a fool of himself, to be perfectly honest. Of course, 8 1/2 years working for Business will do that to a guy.  
But before they could say anything else, something had began to fly overhead Bricksburg, what appeared to be a flying saucer. Out of it came odd looking creatures, made of bricks much larger than the universe's own. 

__"We are from the Planet Duplon and we are here to... destroy you."_ _

__Pa was the first to comment. "This doesn't look good..."_ _


End file.
